familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Whitney 1592 List of Famous Descendants
Famous descendants of early American Colonist, John Whitney (1592-1673) and his wife Elinor Bray (1599-1659). They immigrated to America in 1635 with their five young boys. Royal Ancestry Kings of England # Rollo of Normandy (860-932) - founder and first ruler of the Viking principality in what soon became known as Normandy in modern-day western France., md Poppa van Bayeaux. The historical record of his parentage is vague and indispute, but suggests origins in either Iceland, Norway or Denmark. # William Longsword, 2nd Duke of Normandy (893-942) - md Sprota # Richard I, Duke of Normandy (933-996) - md Emma de France (?-968) # Richard II, Duke of Normandy (963-1027) - md Judith of Brittany (982-1017) # Robert II, Duke of Normandy (c1000-1035) - Robert the Magnificent - md. Herleva of Falaise (1003-1050) # William I of England (1027-1087) - Conqueror of England and Normandy - md. Matilda of Flanders # Henry I of England (1068-1135) - King of England, md Matilda of Scotland # Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) - daughter of Henry I, md. Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - King of England - md Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (c1124-1204) - claim to English throne as grandson of Henry I (Treaty of Wallingford) # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England, John Lackland Plantagenet of England - primogeniture son of Henry II, md Isabella, Countess of Gloucester (?-c1217) # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - - King of England, Henry III Plantagenet of Winchester - primogeniture son of King John, md Eleanor of Provence (c1223-1291) # Edward I of England (1239-1307) - King of England, m. Eleanor of Castile (1202-1244) - See Plantagenet Family Line for a continuation of his ancestry. # Edward II of England (1284-1327) - King of England - primogeniture son of Edward I, md. Isabella Capet (c1295-1358) # Edward III of England (1312-1377) - King of England - primogeniture son of Edward II, me Philippa of Hainaut (1311-1369) # Edmund of Langley, 1st Duke of York (1341-1402) - Prince of England = md Isabel of Castile (1355-1392) of early European Royalty. # Constance of York (c1374-1416) - # Eleanor Holland (1406-1459) - # Constance Touchet of Audley (1443-1531) - md Robert Whitney - see also Touchet House of Audley # James Whitney (1465-1541) - of Newport Marches - md Blanche Milbourne # Robert Whitney (c1490-1541) - Robert of Icomb, Sheriff of Gloucestershire # Robert Whitney (c1520-1567) - Knighted at Queen Mary's Coronation, member of Parliament, md Sybil Baskerville (1522-1546) # Robert Whitney (c1540-) - Res: Castle Wey md Elizabeth Guilliams - brother of James Whitney (1544-1587). # Thomas Whytney (c1560-1657) - Res: Castle Wey - Herefordshire # John Whitney (1592-1673) - Immigrated to Massachusetts Bay Colony from Hereforedshire circa 1635, Constable for Watertown MA. House of Whitney Eustace Whitney - was a courageous crusader knight at the time of King Richard the Lionhearted. Whitney Castle Whitney Castle was once located along the banks of the River Wye in modern Herefordshire, but was for most of its years located in an area called The Marches, the border region between England and Wales. The original castle was perhaps of the Motte-and-bailey style, common to this area. The original castle was burned and destroyed in 1402 during a Welsh uprising led by Owen Glendower. The village of Whitney lies on the south-western borders of Herefordshire, and at the time of Domesday was included in the Hundred of Elsdune, but was nevertheless considered to be in the Marches of Wales until the reign of Henry VIII. An Act of Parliament was then passed by which Whitney, together with other neighbouring parishes, was united to the county of Hereford, and incorporated into the newly-formed Hundred of Huntington, "having hitherto been part of the Marches of Wales." Whitney-on-Wye is a village and civil parish in Herefordshire, England, very close to the border with Wales. Whitney-on-Wye was first mentioned in the Domesday Book with the spelling Witenie. The population of this civil parish at the 2011 census was 117. It is on the A438 road, and on the River Wye. The village is 25 km (16 mi) west of Hereford. The church is dedicated to the Saints Peter and Paul. In 1404, King Henry IV granted Clifford Castle to Robert Whitney because "his property has been burnt and destroyed by our rebels of Wales, so that the same Robert has not any castle or fortress where he can tarry to resist and punish our aforesaid rebels". Whitney Castle was rebuilt, but was destroyed again, this time washed away by the River Wye, perhaps in 1730 when it changed course. By 1754, the castle was described as 'demolished'. The earliest mention of the location Whitney is in the Domesday Book, created in 1086. It appears that then scarcely any of the land was under cultivation. * In Elsedune hund., Rex tenet Witenie. Aluuard tenuit tempora Regis Edwardi et poterat ire quo volebat. Ibi dimid hida geld. Wasta fuit et est. * In Elsedune hundred, the King holds Witenie. Aluuard held it in the time of King Edward, and was able to go where he pleased. There is half a hide yielding geld. It was and is waste. * Whitney-on-Wye - Wikipedia Village Profile * Whitney Parish Church House of Baskerville # Sybil Baskerville (1522-1546) - md Robert Whitney (c1520-1567) - Res: Castle Wey # Robert Whitney (c1540-) - Res: Castle Wey md Elizabeth Guilliams - brother of James Whitney (1544-1587). # Thomas Whytney (c1560-1657) - Res: Castle Wey - Herefordshire # John Whitney (1592-1673) - Immigrated to Massachusetts Bay Colony from Hereforedshire circa 1635, Constable for Watertown MA. Research Notes * A Brief Account of the Descendants of John and Elinor Whitney of Watertown MA - by Henry A Whitney, publ 1857. Free lookup on Google Books. * John Whitney 1592 List of Famous Descendants * Royal Ancestry of John Whitney - * Ancestry of John Whitney * Ancestry of John Whitney Family Trees * Newel K Whitney Immigrant Ancestors * Eli Whitney Immigrant Ancestors * Thomas Bigelow Immigrant Ancestors * David Forbush 1754 Immigrant Ancestors * Silas Knapp (1797-1845)/Immigrant Ancestors * Abbott Lawrence (1792-1855)/immigrant ancestors A * Adams, Ivers W (1838-1914) - ( SWhitney, OWhitney, SWhitney2, SWhitney1, WWhitney, NWhitney, JWhitney2, JWhitney) - American baseball executive and businessperson, and founder of the first professional baseball team in Boston, the Boston Red Stockings. * Melvin Ohio Adams (1847-1920) ( DWWhitney, OWhitney, SWhitney2, SWhitney1, WWhitney, NWhitney, JWhitney2, JWhitney)- Railroad Executive - an American attorney and railroad executive who was part of Lizzie Borden's legal defense team, the United States Attorney for the District of Massachusetts from 1905 to 1906, and the President of the Boston, Revere Beach and Lynn Railroad B Bigelow # Bigelow, John P, Mayor (1797-1872): ( KBigelow, TBigelow, TBigelow, EWhitney, TWhitney3, TWhitney2, JWhitney1) - a member of the Massachusetts House of Representatives, Secretary of State of Massachusetts, and most prominently as the twelfth mayor of Boston, Massachusetts from 1849 to 1851. # Bigelow, Katherine (1793-1860) (daughter of Timothy)- md Abbott Lawrence (1792-1855), a prominent American businessman, politician, and philanthropist. He founded Lawrence, Massachusetts. # Bigelow, Timothy, Col. (1739-1790) ( EWhitney, TWhitney3, TWhitney2, JWhitney1) - Revolutionary Patriot Hero of Worcester MA, Colonel of the 15th Massachusetts Regiment. # Bigelow, Timothy (1767-1821) (Son of Col Timothy) - attorney and philanthropist. Bundy * Bundy, McGeorge (1919-1996): { KLPutnam, ELowell. KBLawrence, KBigelow, TBigelow5, TBigelow, EWhitney, TWhitney3, TWhitney2, JWhitney1) - an American expert in foreign and defense policy, 6th National Security Advisor of the United States. * Bundy, William P (1917-2000) (brother of McGeorge)- American attorney and intelligence expert, an analyst with the CIA. Bundy served as a foreign affairs advisor to both presidents John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson. 9th Assistant Secretary of State for East Asian and Pacific Affairs. C D E F * Forbush, Rufus (1788-1875) - (son of David Forbush Jr (below)) - Mormon Pioneer to Utah. G H M L Lowell * Lowell, Abbott L (1856-1943): ( KBLawrence, KBigelow, TBigelow5, TBigelow, EWhitney, TWhitney3, TWhitney2, JWhitney1) - President of Harvard University (1909-1933), political science educator, author and attorney. * Lowell, Percival (1855-1916) (brother of Abbott) - famous astronomer, far east traveler and founder of the Lowell Observatory near Flagstaff, Arizona. * Lowell, Elizabeth (1862-1935) (sister of Abbott / AKA: Elizabeth Lowell Putnam), an early activist for prenatal care. * Lowell, Amy L (1874-1925) (sister of Abbott) - an American poet of the imagist school from Brookline, Massachusetts. She posthumously won the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry in 1926. P * Vincent Leonard Price (1911-1993) - ( VLPrice2, VLPrice1, HEWhite, RJWhite, MBigelow, TBigelow, JBigelow, RWarren, EWhitney, JWhitney2, JWhitney1) - Actor appearing in over 175 films spanning over 50 years beginning in 1938, honored with Life Career Awards in 1986 by the Academny of Science Fiction, and Horror Films, and in 1991 by the Los Angeles Film Critics Association, radio drama star, and noted art collector and critic. Married first 1938 (div. 1948) actress Edith BARRETT (1907-1977), second 1949 (div. 1973) costume designer Mary GRANT (1917-2002), and third 1974 actress Coral BROWNE (1913-1991). R W Whitney * Whitney, Asa (1791-1874) - ( JWhitney2, JWhitney1, BWhitney2, BWhitney1, JWhitney1) - American manufacturer, inventor, railroad executive and politician and Canal Commissioner. * Whitney, Eli Jr (1765-1825) - ( EWhitney1, NWhitney3, NWhitney2, NWhitney1, JWhitney2, JWhitney1) - Inventor of the cotton gin. * Whitney, Henry C (1831-1905) - ( AMWhitney, SWhitney, AWhitney, NWhitney4, NWhitney3, BWhitney2, JWhitney1) - A lawyer who was a close friend and later a biographer to President Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865). * Whitney, Henry S (1858-) - (Son of Henry C above) - professor medicine at Chicago Homeopathic Medical college. * Whitney, Horace K (1823-1884) - (Son of Newel K Whitney) - LDS Pioneer to Utah * Whitney, Newel K (1795-1850) - ( SWhitney3, SWhitney2, SWhitney1, NWhitney2, NWhitney1, JWhitney2 JWhitney1) - Early LDS Pioneer * Whitney, Orson F (1855-1931) - (Son of Horace K Whitney) - LDS Apostle and Historian * Whitney, Samuel, Rev. (1777-1859) - ( AWhitney, NWhitney4, NWhitney3, BWhitney2, JWhitney1) - Key Founding Father of the State of Maine (1820). * Whitney, Sarah A (1825-1873) - (Daughter of Newel K Whitney) - wife of two LDS Prophet Leaders, Joseph Smith and Heber C Kimball. Veterans of American Revolution 1775-1783 * Forbush, David (1754-1826) - ( AWhitney, NWhitney3, NWhitney2, NWhitney1, JWhitney2, JWhitney1) - Veteran American Revolutionary War Veterans of Mexican-American War 1846-1848 * Forbush, Loren, Pvt (1827-c1865) - (grandson of David) Veteran, Mormon Battalion. * Knapp, Albert (1825-1864) ( SKnapp, EKnapp, DKnapp, MWhitney, JWhitney3, JWhitney2, JWhitney1)- veteran of the Mormon Battalion march, lost home in fire, died mining gold in California. Category:Descendancy lists